1. Field of Invention.
This apparatus relates to a bag filling apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,346 to Gordon, a hopper is shown having a plurality of hand controlled chute for individually filling hand supported bags.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,522 to Waite there is shown a trailer mounted assembly having an auger feeding a hopper and having bag filling nozzles mounted to rotate into a bag filling position under a bag filling chute.
It is desirable to have a bag filling arrangement adapted to accommodate a plurality of bags which may be filled simultaneously or on a selective basis.